


NSFW Headcanons and Drabbles

by Moonfireflight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic descriptions of a dick lol, I have no idea, I just...headcanon requests happened, Masturbation, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fluffy sexy intimacy, the idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave for a month, this new chapter is probably an existing kink but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: Another import from Tumblr- this time, the NSFW. The formatting is going to suck, and I'm sorry^^





	1. Random Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit - I wrote something very short and silly that felt like a small hint of the kind of day MC and Seven had before the original smut scene here, so I added it at the start, because, why not?

Random smut time!  
I’m supposed to be working on something SFW for a thing but… This happened instead. There’s no plot or context here. I imagine Saeyoung was driving you home from who knows what and you were probably riling each other up on the ride. 

Or something like this:   
You leaned your head against the cool glass of the freezer case, letting some of the warmth that had risen to your face disperse as you peeked in at the frozen meals you were considering. It had been a warm day, certainly, but that wasn’t the only trouble. 

The man behind you let out a soft chuckle as he closed in to rest his chin on your shoulder and his arms around your waist. “I’m just saying, if you wanted sweet and spicy Korean beef, I can help you with that when you get home…” His words and breath tickled at your ear, giving rise to both goosebumps and growing desire despite how ridiculous he was being. 

“Oh my god, Saeyoung! I can’t take you anywhere!”

Your frustration only redoubled his laughter. He let go of you as his whole body shook with mirth. “I know. I’m a danger to society! Now, are you going to become one with the freezer there or shall we figure out what to have for dinner? 

His complete lack of remorse had you smiling despite yourself, so you decided to play around with him a bit more. “Nope. This is where I live now. I’m too shamed to move from this spot.” 

Saeyoung gasped in horror. “Nooo! I’ve lost my beautiful girlfriend, a-a-ah wife! To the icy clutches of the frozen meal section!” You blushed even harder when you realized his forlorn sobs of “why?” were probably drawing attention by now, if your prior antics hadn’t already. When you turned around to soothe him, he was clutching the handle of the shopping cart, leaning back to cry to the heavens. Not wanting to cause more of a scene, you rushed to him, placing your hands on his shoulders, shaking him to get his attention. “You’re free!” he cried, sweeping you into his arms again, tight enough that your breath whooshed out of you. 

“Yes, yes, I’m free. Now let me breathe, you dork.” You wiggled away from him enough to look at up his grinning face and stuck out your tongue. 

“I suppose,” he said before planting a kiss on your forehead and taking a dancing step away from you. “Okay, dinner ideas, take two! Though, despite the implication, sweet and spicy beef actually does sound good. Shall we?” 

You nodded and pointed towards where you had seen the aforementioned box. Saeyoung tossed one package of it into the cart, paused a moment, then dropped in another. “I’m hungry,” he said with a shrug. 

“Same though. Good choice.” With dinner settled, you resumed pushing the cart to your next destination. Your husband quickly caught up, walking side by side with you. Out of the corner of your eye, you could just catch his mischievous grin. Without a doubt, he was waiting on you to prompt him to say whatever quip was on his mind. “Yeeeesss?” you asked, giving him some heavy side-eye. 

His grin seemed to ripple across his entire face. “So you want a double serving of beef tonight? I’m going to - OOF!” An elbow to his ribs cut him off, leaving both of you giggling. 

“Pervert,” you managed through your laughter.

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am!” 

*****

800 words of reader x Saeyoung porn w/out plot.

The moment the door to your apartment closed behind you, slammed and locked in one quick motion, his strong hands were on your hips, spinning you to face him. His kiss was aggressive and needy, and you let yourself get caught up in his sudden ardor. Saeyoung backed you up to the couch, forcing you to scramble beneath the press of his body. You laid down, and he followed, knees between your legs, hands on either side of your head as his lips met yours again. You opened to him eagerly, and his hot tongue met yours as you moaned into each other’s mouths. Your whole body was burning and aching for him already, leaving you squirming beneath him.

Without breaking the kiss, he twisted so that he rested his weight on his forearm next to your head and snaked his other hand between you, tugging hard at the button of your jeans until it gave way for him. Cold fingers slipped under the hem of your panties. You squealed as he went straight for your heated cleft, two fingers sliding into you with no resistance. He broke the kiss and purred against your ear. “God, babe. You’re so wet already. I love when your body shows me how much you want me.”

“Yes, Saeyoung! I need you…”

“You have me, always.” His assertion, professed in tones hushed and hasty, only heightened his frantic need for you. Your body quaked in time to his fingers pumping within you. Once thoroughly soaked with your juices, he honed in on your clit, circling just the way you liked. You cried out as the building pleasure crested. Saeyoung pressed into you again, closing his eyes and savoring the way your muscles clenched around his long digits as you came for him.

His lips crashed against yours again, pausing only to snarl, “I need you. Now.”

Saeyoung vaulted off the couch and picked you up, one arm around your shoulders and one under your knees. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding on tight even though your muscles already felt like water, shaky from the aftershocks of his earlier work. He marched to your bedroom, a man on a mission. Every inch of you was hot with anticipation as he laid you down on your bed. Would he tease you or just take you then and there?

He answered your silent question by grabbing the hem of your jeans and panties, and you wriggled on the bed to help him get you out of them. His own jeans and boxers hit the floor next. You moved to the edge of the bed and he gripped the soft flesh of the back of your thighs so that he could open you to him exactly like he wanted. Your fingers curled in the sheets as he entered you, his cock easily parting your folds and gliding into your depths as you stretched around him. “That’s my eager little kitty,” he moaned. “Don’t worry; I’ll take good care of you.”

From behind his wild red locks, he flashed you a grin and began pounding into you fast and hard. His black and yellow hoodie slipped off of one shoulder as he threw his head back, groaning in pleasure as he fucked you. The silver cross he always wore bounced and danced against his chest with each frenetic thrust. God, you loved it when he let himself give in to tides of lust and hedonism that you had never dared to hope roared within him when you first met the man.

“I’m so close…,” you whimpered, waves of pleasure radiating from the tight passage that quivered around his driving cock.

“Good girl. Cum for me, cutie. I want to feel how much you love it when I take you like this.” His words took you right to the edge, leaving you sobbing helplessly at his mercy and that of your own body that let you build to a maddening fever pitch before you finally came. You gasped out his name, the rest of your words lost in moans and post-orgasmic haze.

He followed shortly after, burying himself in you to the hilt as he let out one long sighing moan, shaking along with each pulsation of his cock as he filled you. All you could feel was his hot release within you and every beat of your heart sending aftershocks radiating from your sensitive bud.

With another groan, he pulled out of you so that he could lay next to you, gathering you up against his chest. “God, I needed that.”

“I could tell,” you replied with a sleepy snicker. “Me too.”

Saeyoung kissed the top of your head and hummed contentedly, the two of you ending up napping there, half dressed and a tangled mess.


	2. NSFW Headcanons part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one here is my favorite - Saeyoung pokes through the photos of the cute girl who joined the chatroom and ...

Oooh, I had fun with this set. Okay, I had fun with the Dirty Secret one. It got a bit out of hand OH HO HO. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

His hair down there is just a shade darker than the hair on his head, and wild and curly, with a faint happy trail peeking out of his boxers. He never thought about grooming until he got together with you. After your first night together he’d make a habit of trimming it to keep things tidy unless you preferred otherwise.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He loves to touch you, always subconsciously wanting to confirm you are real, to share in your warmth. Touching so often leads to kissing, as you both love that sweet and intimate connection. Kissing can very quickly get heated and he can’t help grabbing you by the hips or back of the neck to pull you in and it’s a wild downhill rush from there.

You in nothing but his hoodie or shirts.

You gently removing his headphones and pressing your breasts against him as you wrap your arms around him, reminding him he’s been working enough and it’s time for a break.

You begging him for attention or something specific that you were craving.

You.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Before getting together with you, his sex drive was pretty low. He’d always been imaginative, and some of those thoughts got him going, but his creativity and depression had a habit of fighting each other and the latter typically won. Sometimes he would research sex and relationship info online, so that if somehow…if somehow he was able to have someone… His brain would fight back and tell him he never would need that info but, he’d bargain that he might need it for work, to make a deception seem more sincere or somesuch.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

(1400 words incoming~)

“Okay, mystery girl. Let’s see what your phone can tell me about you, hmm?”

Digging through her gallery of photos was definitely an invasion of privacy, but so was your appearance in the RFA chatroom, right? Tit for tat. He was only trying to protect himself and his friends.

He snorted, knowing that he was just making excuses. “Seven, my boy, do you really think you are going to find anything in her photos that will explain why she’s here? If she’s in cahoots with someone would she snap a selfie with them before infiltrating our servers?” Saeyoung frowned at himself as, with a few more clicks, he found himself pawing through your private gallery. “Seriously, what am I hoping to find?”

Deep down, he knew exactly what he secretly hoped to find. When he had first begun his investigation, he’d found a picture of you in moments. It was just a casual headshot. Maybe a selfie, or a photo taken by a friend or… a boyfriend. But he had meant it when he said you were cute. Cute, beautiful, enchanting, sexy… He was lucky that he had been able to stop his fingers at just “cute.” The “lol” after it was simply a reflex ingrained into him, used when he found himself getting too close to being honest.

Though he was pleased by the number of cat photos in your gallery, he found himself scrolling faster as his heart rate ratcheted up every time he caught a glimpse of your face, or even a room that looked like it might be part of your house. He found himself wanting to know everything about you. Ah, she likes cake. That’s so cute. Her house is pretty tidy, but she has a lot of geeky knick knacks. Also cute. Shit, there’s got to be another picture of her in here somewhere…

He screeched to a halt when he saw a sudden expanse of smooth, lovely skin. It was a photo of you wearing a bikini, and running towards the camera across a sandy beach. Your skin shone from the sea water and sun, and your hair was wild and free.

Saeyoung’s chair creaked as he leaned back and combed his long fingers through his crimson locks, taking a deep breath.

“You asshole,” he muttered to himself. “There’s no way this wasn’t taken by a boyfriend or husband. Though, there were no marriage records on file for her. This isn’t going to help your investigation in anyway. At least now know she lives near the beach. Or visited one at some point, like a normal person. And, you can reasonably guess her measurements now, so there’s that.” Saeyoung yanked his glasses off to wipe his brow.

“Fine. I’ve clearly established that I’m garbage. What’s one more look then?” Glasses deliberately returned to their rightful place, he returned his gaze to the monitor. With a few more clicks, your form filled the screen, illuminating him with a cold light in his darkened hacker lair.

Thanks to his work and his relative isolation, Saeyoung spent most of his life online. Of course, he had seen far more explicit images in his time than a woman in a bikini. He’d seen so many salacious photos, that they hardly phased him anymore. A few of the dirtier jobs he had done involved either digging up images he would never speak of, or even planting evidence of that nature in someone’s files. Porn wasn’t a thing he usually bothered with.

But this… this image of you, had a magnetic draw that he didn’t have the energy to fathom. He adjusted the striped glasses that had slipped down his sweat slicked face and leaned back again, his hand idly running over his chest.

He knew this was a one-way street downhill. Vanderwood was gone, leaving him to his own disgusting devices, so he didn’t even have the fear of being caught to fall back on. Sweat was beading down his brow, and he shifted in his seat as his normally comfortable jeans felt several sizes too small. How was this one photo of you having such an effect on him? He didn’t deserve to think of you at all, much less to think about running his hands over that soft looking skin, letting its warmth infuse his cold fingers. The picture didn’t show it, so he imagined that bikini top being held on with nothing but a simple bow. If he could just pinch even one strand of it between his fingers, a light tug would cause the whole thing to slip down your body and to the soft sand below, leaving your breasts bare and free for him to…

“No one will know. She’ll never know,” he rationalized. “It’s just a stress release. I’ll work better if I get this out of my system. Then I can focus on things that I actually have control over, rather than chasing a stupid fantasy.”

Never tearing his eyes away from the screen, he unbuttoned his jeans, not hesitating as he inched the tab of the zipper down. Guilt bubbled up inside of him, making him feel hot and grimy, but he was beyond caring, beyond salvation.

He lifted off of the chair enough to shove his jeans down past his ass and palmed his erection through his boxers, sucking in a hissing breath.

God, he didn’t even know yet if you were safe or if you were the enemy, or a pawn, set on destroying the RFA, the only home he’s ever really had. He’d told everyone that you were safe but he wasn’t completely sure yet.. But those curves called to him, and all he wanted to do was to fall upon your form, stealing your warmth and softness for himself.

Delaying the inevitable because he couldn’t even resist teasing himself, he trailed his hand up under his red shirt, light touches sending shivers along the skin there, crucifix dancing over his knuckles as he did so. Damn sinner.

His eyes fluttered shut as he let his hand drift down lower again, following the faint trail of fine red hair down to the hem of his black boxers. In his mind he could see you clearly and you were naked and wanton on your knees before him.

That escalated quickly.

Even on the rare occasion he did look at porn he somehow never thought to imagine himself in the scene. The image of you before him seared itself in his mind, an afterimage remaining even when he opened his eyes to remind himself he was alone still and always would be.

He couldn’t take it any longer, fumbling with the opening on his boxers and freeing his erection. Saeyoung gasped as the cold air kissed his skin, imagining it was your warm breath instead as he wrapped his slender fingers around his cock. Imaginary you ran your tongue along the ridge of his head, and he pumped forcefully into his hand. If what you were doing felt half as good as he imagined, he needed to make you his. No. That’s impossible. She’d never want to do something like this to a filthy roach like you.

The anger he felt for daring to imagine you debasing yourself so for his pleasure only spurred him on, his hips snapping up to meet the counter tempo of his wrist. He let his thumb flick over his slit through the pre-cum that had been beading up there, smearing it over his sensitive head, moaning hoarsely as imaginary you let your tongue slither over him. His other hand kept a white knuckled grip on the arm of the chair as it rocked underneath him. 

Moments later he came, a cry tearing itself from his dry throat as he filled his hand with several waves of his hot seed. He had no idea how long it had been since he’d last gotten off, and his mind was blanking out intermittently from the blissful sensation. Clearly he had a loose wire somewhere.

Slowly Saeyoung’s brain came back online, and the reality of his situation hit at once. He was cold, exhausted, exposed, and a complete mess. Self hatred settled over him as he glanced up at the monitor. There you were, smiling, probably laughing, running to him with arms wide open. “Not toward you, you idiot. If she knew about this, she’d hate you. She should hate you anyway.”

His limbs felt like lead and he was covered in sweat and the results of his giving in to temptation. He stood up and kicked his jeans away, stalking towards the bathroom to take a cold shower.

He’s still embarrassed about this and will never tell you about it.


	3. NSFW Heacanons pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit details were requested and provided~

S, F, X for 707 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!!! Btw love your content  
Thank you so much for your patience and for enjoying my smuts! You didn’t sound like you were rushing me at all, and whoever you are, you are awesome <3

Alright, time for more NSFW headcanons about our lovely bespectacled Hacker God, 707 <3

I combined your asks with another set that I received too. Thank you both for the requests! 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

I too am a disgusting person.

Just FYI.

Anyway! :D

God, he loves it when you swallow.

First of all, it’s fucking hot.

But, more importantly, it’s proof that you accept him. He’s amazed that you are willing to take such an intimate part of him into your body and being.

Cumming inside of you is practically a religious experience for Saeyoung. He loves every bit of playfulness and perversion leading up to that moment, but uniting with you so completely means more to him than he has words for. He feels grounded, yet expansive- linked to you on both a cellular and cosmic scale.

Oh, dammit, this was supposed to be dirty. He will absolutely kiss you after you go down on him and revel in the taste of himself on your lips and tongue. It’s proof that he’s left his mark on you.

Alas, caffeine is known to make cum taste bitter, so he’s a little bitter but with earthy undertones.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Aaaahahah! I usually refrain from describing The Bits in my smut so that people can fill in whatever they would like to see there. Honestly, I’m not great at visualizing what I’m writing about, myself. I barely even picture what I’m writing - I don’t know how this works, tbh.

So, when I do picture Saeyoung’s joystick? lolol

Circumcised. Just under 7 inches when hard (this annoys him. It’s closer to 6.5 but he’ll say “almost seven”). Very slight upward curve. Nice and thick, tapers very slightly from a thicker base before ending in a really well defined glans.

WIth a female MC, he looooves sliding the head of his cock through your folds, both to tease you, and because he loves the sensation so much.

God, I was looking at pictures of random penises for like 30 minutes while dying from a migraine when I was writing this.

That was several days ago and I’m OK now.

This post is getting a bit random, huh?

https://www.mensfaq.com/en/wp-content/uploads/sites/1/2015/07/IMG_5585-512x384.jpg ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

This varies. If you really give him a workout, Saeyoung might fall asleep right after a good session and actually sleep through the night. However, most nights he’ll cuddle with you until you fall asleep and then either lay in bed next to you thinking way too much (T_T), or he’ll get up and go back to his work. He has an odd relationship with sleep. In Facebook terms, “it’s complicated.”

Please help this poor man with his sleep schedule. Repeatedly. This is probably going to be a lifelong project. ;)

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Sayoung keeps himself in great shape even after getting away from the agency. No sense in letting all that work go to waste! Though, since we’re talking post-secret-ending life, he has been learning to cook and is eating better. Plus, I know if I were the MC, I would love cooking all kinds of goodies for him so he can try things he might have missed out on. Saeyoung with a little bit of a belly? Sign me up. Anyway -cough- I’ve gotten off topic.

As I was saying, he keeps himself fit while also guzzling his favorite caffeinated beverage. If you don’t already have a lot of endurance, he’ll be happy to help you exercise for hours at a time.

He prefers to make things last as long as possible, whether it be hours of kinky play, or long and sweet lovemaking sessions.

Though, you both have trouble keeping your hands off of each other and things can escalate swiftly, resulting in stolen moments together wherever you can get away with it. This includes in one of his beautiful baby cars, or, more rarely, the occasional semi-public location.

His refractory period varies. Sometimes it’s as fast as 15 minutes, but he does have days where depression fucks with him and he can only go one round. His ideal day (yes, I said day- I hope you didn’t have anything planned) is taking you and making it last as long as possible, then pleasuring you and doting on you until he can go again. This long-touch-starved treasure has a lot of time to make up for, and he loves to push how much you can both handle. Nothing helps his self-esteem more than seeing you in pure rapture from his ministrations. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Saeyoung lives for any position where he can see your face while the two of you are connected. He loves to see exactly what he’s doing to you, and look into your eyes. “Look at me,” he’ll often whisper if you close your eyes. He doesn’t want to miss a single reaction from you.

(The following will be M/F examples)

Missionary is a classic - It’s intimate and has a lot of options for variety, like this: http://sexpositions.club/positions/163.html

He adores it when you are on top too- Cowgirl is a delight for him http://sexpositions.club/positions/113.html

He was thrilled and amused to learn that this position is called Gemini, after the two of you had found yourself in this position many times. He loves the intimacy of it and the freedom to touch each other, kiss each other, and for him to leave lots of pretty marks on every inch of your skin that he can reach. http://sexpositions.club/positions/242.html


	4. NSFW Headcanons pt 3

E K N and U for Saeyoung ( if u want you can write only one )  
Thank you for the requests!! I had another request with some overlap, for N, A, and B, so I’m going to put them all together here.   
NSFW obviously! I left this ambiguous so that they apply to any gender of reader too. I default to writing him with a female partner because I’m a self indulgent strumpet, but I certainly don’t see him as straight. 

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

\- Saeyoung would give you the snuggliest, cuddliest, aftercare. He’d hold you and whisper praises, running his hand over your back and through your hair. He would bring you cakes and hot chocolate, or whatever your preferred treat is. Your comfort is his top priority. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

\- His favorite part of himself is his hands (well, and his brain). Even though he still regrets some of the jobs he did for the agency, he is proud of how quickly he learned and how fast he can work and type. He’s joked about being a hand model before. Aside from hacking, he’s exceptionally proud of what those fingers can now do to you! 

\- His favorite part of you is your hips. He loves to grab you or touch you there randomly during the day. Saeyoung just loves the curve of your body, how sensitive the skin is there, as well as gripping you hard to pin you in place or thrust into you just right.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

\- Agent 707 had some experiences before you, but none of them were serious relationships. For advanced technique, beyond just a quick proverbial roll in the hay, he did occasionally research online for the best ways to please a partner (male or female) just in case he ever had a chance, and out of curiosity. Your first time together was great, but he was fighting a lot of internal nervousness that he would disappoint you. Since then, he’s taken it as a point of pride to learn all the best possible ways to please you.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

\- I’m trying to think of something less obvious for this one. One of his favorite things in the world is hearing you beg. He loves to tease you until you beg him to take you. Hearing you beg him to stop gets him going too, so long as you had a safeword already worked out. 

\- Hmmm…Possible unpopular opinion time. This sadist enjoys watching people suffer in harmless ways. Tell me he wouldn’t be at least a little into omorashi. This is not a kink the writer here shares, but watching someone do a cute little pee dance and whine about it? Probably his jam. It would take a lot of coaxing to get him to admit it, though. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

\- Saeyoung wouldn’t do anything that could potentially be seriously dangerous. He might flash a knife during a scene, but he’d never cut you. He might tease at choking you, but he would be terrified to actually apply any real pressure. Some pain is fun, sure, and there are safe ways to go about this kind of play, but he would be so afraid of hurting you. He’s had nightmares about it. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

\- His only hard limit here is teasing you in a way that would hurt your feelings. Otherwise, he delights in being a brat. 

“Saeyoung, could you get me that box of cereal from the top shelf?” 

He points to the one next to it and smiles at you. “This one?”

“Noo, the one to the right of it!”

“Hmmm…,” he says, as if deep in thought. “Ah, this one?” pointing to a completely different one.

“No! THAT one.”

“Ooooh, I see.” He grabs the right box and then holds it over your head as you jump up to try to get it. 

\- Like this, as long as you are still having at least a little fun with it too!! Of you aren’t in the mood for playing around like this, he’ll chill out. He’s never going to take a joke to the point of hurting your feelings intentionally. Sometimes he’s not in the mood to be a goof either.

\- Also, I mentioned this in another headcanon post, but he’ll have you watching your words constantly because anything you say can and will be turned into a double entendre or “that’s what she said” comment. 

\- In bed, he’s the master of edging, if you’re into it too. He’ll use his impressive skills of observation and reading people to full advantage to learn all of your tells and get you as close to the edge as possible every time. He’s such a fiend.


	5. Romance Headcanons that ended up smutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some dumb jokes here. Sorry. Minimal smut, but enough that I couldn't include it in the other post.

22\. and 26. for Saeyoung?  
You got it! Thank you for sending me some more prompts. These are fun. 

Mystic Messenger - Saeyoung Choi   
Romance Headcanons

Slightly NSFW~

22\. How my Muse would tease their partner

This sweet cinnamon roll is a known sadist and, while he’d never do anything to truly hurt his friends or his partner, teasing and playing pranks are his drug of choice.

Level one: Have you ever known someone who has caught you off guard with ludicrous jokes that you weren’t expecting, and they do it so often that after a while you are almost suspicious when they tell or ask you something random out of the blue? That’s Saeyoung.

707: “Hey, MC! Did you know that they’ve developed vehicles that can drive on water?”

MC: -thinking- Cars on water? Does he just mean motor boats? Is this a real discovery or is he just messing with me? “…oh?”

707: “Yeah! I think boats are a great invention!”

MC: “SAEYOUNG LUCIEL SEVEN CHOI.”

707: “Hey, MC! How do you catch a polar bear?”

MC: “Nope.”

707: T_T

Level two: Anything you say can and will be turned into an innuendo.

MC: “You cleaned up your desk? Nice! I must be rubbing off on you!”

707: -waggles eyebrows- “Is that so?”

MC: “Don’t worry about it, you’re good.”

707: “Oh, I’m good alright!” -waggles eyebrows-

MC: -Trying to pack a gift box to ship to a friend- “Hmm, I don’t think it’s going to fit.”

707: “That’s not what you said last night!”

Level 3: I hope you like being tickled.

Honestly, if you don’t he’ll be a little disappointed, but he would respect it…most of the time. Sometimes the urge would be too strong to fight off, and his fingers would sneak up your shirt and tease the sensitive skin at the sides of your waist. He’s completely addicted to getting you laughing and wiggling and squirming and … helpless … under his hands… completely pinned by his body while you cry for mercy…. Yeah, tickle fights lead to sex with him 99.9999999% of the time.

Level 4: I HOPE YOU LIKE EDGING.

He will never leave you unsatisfied at the end of the night.

That’s what you have to keep telling yourself, as, at the last possible second, he withdraws his soaked fingers from you again and leans back to watch you writhe. When he sees you try to bring your thighs together, your body begging for any sensation it can get, he pounces, pinning your legs in place. “Oh my little kitty is growing soooo impatient~. But I know you can take much more than this, can’t you? Let’s find out…”

26\. My Muse’s favorite part about having sex with their partner(s)

As much as Saeyoung loves teasing, playing extravagant games, dressing up and roleplaying… honestly, his favorite part is being close to the person who loves him, and being able to satisfy them. More than anything in the world, the fact that someone trusts and loves him enough to touch him and let him touch them in return, to be this open and free with each other, this is his favorite thing. No one has been able to see the real Saeyoung before, and he treasures every moment where he can be so free and honest.

* Note: To catch a polar bear, you cut a hole in the ice and surround the hole with green peas. Then, when he goes to take a pea, you kick him in the icehole.


	6. Luminance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up your first Christmas together. This was going to be shorter originally but I'm a slut for intimacy. Reader x Saeyoung pov

Saeyoung peeked into the main room of the bunker, watching as you stood on tiptoes, straining to reach one of the garlands he had helped you put up only weeks ago. He supposed it was already past time to take down the lights and decorations that had brought such a festive atmosphere to the place, but he still felt a pang in his chest at the thought of it all being gone again. However, watching as you jumped once more, swiping at the tinsel garland like a determined kitty was enough to chase away that aching. 

He supposed he had let you struggle enough, he thought with a quiet snicker. “Need a hand, cutie?” You started at the sound of his voice, so focused had you been on your goal. 

“Oh, I guess! I was sure I could get it. Thanks, Saeyoung.” Before you knew it, he had picked you up by your waist, lifting you up high so you could grab the tinsel. Once he had you on solid ground again, you tossed the garland over his neck, using it to pull him in for a kiss, which he gladly let you do. 

“Let’s do the rest of this together, okay?” You nodded, and the two of you made quick work out of packing up everything, saving the tree for last. 

Saeyoung gently removed one of the ornaments from the tree - a glass astronaut with glitter accents - and traced the shapes of it with a finger. Just before Christmas, you had taken him shopping so that the two of you could have some ornaments to commemorate your first holiday together. The astronaut was his favorite, but there were several others that had ended up in your basket that day. He reached for another one of his favorites. It was a little bird wearing a tiny jacket and scarf, looking so cozy and absurd in his outfit. 

That feeling from earlier tried to overtake him again. It had taken some convincing to get him to let her decorate the bunker in the first place, but now he hated to see all of the glitter, the lights, the memories, disappearing into boxes. He realized that wasn’t the only thing bothering him as you reached for the ornament in his hands. 

“This one is so cute, Sae. I love the decorations you picked out! I’ll make sure to wrap it up carefully for next year.” There. You caught a fleeting glimpse of sadness on his face before he turned back towards the tree. Touching his shoulder, you asked, “honey, is everything okay?”

His shoulders dropped almost imperceptibly, and he turned to face you, his golden eyes shimmering behind the lenses of his glasses. “I was just thinking about...next year. We'll still be together then. Next Christmas.” The words were spoken with a mix of awe and concern - a statement that carried a question with it. 

“Of course, my love. Next year, and the one after, and on and on.” Saeyoung encircled you with his arms, burying his face in your neck. You kept a careful hold on the little plush bird as you returned his embrace, using your other hand to rub soothing circles over his back. “Every Christmas and every day in between,” you whispered against him as a stray red curl tickled your cheek. 

The two of you stayed like that for minutes, letting each other be your anchor, sharing warmth and the unspoken assurance that you were both exactly where you wanted to be. 

With another kiss, Saeyoung moved back a step so he could clean his glasses and brush away the few tears he had shed. “Let me help you with the rest of this,” he said as he reached past you for another ornament. “For next year, and every one after.” 

You worked together, shoulder to shoulder. After a few minutes, the comfortable silence was broken by the two of you giggling at each other’s silly shenanigans and your shared inside jokes. The artificial tree was lovingly disassembled and boxed up, and Saeyoung was playing around with the long red string on tinsel, tickling your neck and face with the end of it. 

His grin was entirely back to its usual state - bright and mischievous, which made you smile too, despite the crinkly material whisking over your nose. “What’s wrong? You look distracted.” 

“You are seriously the worst at helping with anything ever,” you managed through the giggles. 

“Is that so?” He mirrored your earlier gesture, flipping the garland around your neck and pulling you to him so he could steal a kiss. “Am I still the worst?” Your chance to answer was lost as he kissed you again, teasing your neck with the tinsel as his tongue swirled with yours. Just like that, he already had you feeling soft and tingly and more than ready to put post-holiday cleanup on hold. When he paused, his head tilted to the side and a lopsided smirk on his face, to ask, “hmm?” it took you a few shallow breaths to remember his earlier question. 

“No! Not the worst! Though… can we continue this conversation in the bedroom?”

Saeyoung laughed triumphantly and nodded. You grabbed him by the hand to lead him to your shared room and saw him snag a string of lights and some ribbon on the way. “What’s that for?”

He giggled before replying, “I have no idea!”

***  
Hundreds of small lights, dancing around you, filled the room with a warm glow, and glinted off of Saeyoung’s lenses. He was kneeling before you, gazing at you with love in his eyes as he loosely wrapped the strand of lights around your waiting wrists. The red tinsel garland was wrapped around his neck like a scarf, the ends of it trailing down his naked chest and back. 

Even like this, your clothing lost to the corners of the room; you were enraptured by his nearly innocent playfulness. There were no plans going into this, only you and your husband and your ardor for each other. 

“The best gift I could hope for. Right here,” he murmured as he pulled you into his lap, your side against his chest. He held you up with one arm behind your back, and his other dipped between your legs. You mewled against him as his talented fingers drew lazy circles through your folds. Saeyoung rested his head against yours, surrounding you with warmth and his familiar scent. “I love you.” 

His sweet words barely reached you as you were already in an almost dreamlike state from the unhurried but insistent pace he maintained. “I love,” you managed between soft moans. “I love you too!” Your pleasure peaked and waned, cresting ever upwards, as he gently guided you to new heights. Saeyoung dipped a finger into you so that he could gather the wetness there, his breath catching as he felt the proof of what his touch did to you. Fingers slick with your juices, he honed in on your clit, his direct attention there leaving you shaking with its intensity until you finally unraveled, crying out his name. 

“Beautiful…,” he whispered, cradling you against his chest as you relaxed into him. Once you regained your breath, he helped guide you to sit in front of him. 

Once settled, he unwrapped your wrists, letting the lights fall around the two of you, your shadows flickering and merging in the multihued light. You gladly let him pull you onto his lap again, this time with your legs straddling his. “Ready babe?” You nodded, and Saeyoung’s eyes fluttered closed as your fingers wrapped around his length. Shifting your hips subtly, you positioned yourself to take him, slowly lowering yourself so you could enjoy every inch. You were both a sighing and panting mess as you teased yourselves and each other by taking your time. 

One end of his tinsel scarf was still between your bodies, the shimmering red glitter ticklish against your breasts. You giggled at the absurdity of it and tossed it over his shoulder before draping your arms around his neck. Saeyoung winked at you before bucking his hips upward, reminding you that you both needed more. You began to move, his hips rising to meet yours as you lowered yourself upon him. 

His smile - one of unbridled bliss and full of love, as he gazed at you over his now-crooked glasses - made your heart sing. A rush of adoration for your husband swept over you, and with no words to be found in that joyous space, you pressed your lips to his. He met your kiss in full, and, as though your hearts were connected directly, you could feel that his love matched yours, beat for beat. 

So lost in the kiss, your pace wavered, turning the affair into a leisurely enjoyment of each other’s bodies. You let your fingers trace the curves and dips you knew so well and cherished so deeply. His tender caresses mirrored yours, and you sighed in delight against his lips. 

Poignant as the moment was, your bodies still were building a delicious friction together, bringing you ever closer to release. Saeyoung broke the kiss first, crying out your name as he trembled, back arching magnificently. Your hips met his once, twice again before you followed, shuddering against him, clutching at his shoulders for support. 

As you both began to find your breath again, your eyes met, love mirrored infinitely between yours and his. 

Though you could have basked in that intimacy for hours, a silly thought crossed your mind. You picked up the strand of lights by a red bulb, running the little light over the bridge of his nose. If the gesture made him blush harder, you couldn’t tell, but you had to imagine it did and you chuckled at the thought. The light danced over his locks, making his crimson hair an even brighter shade. The man was unreasonably adorable as he tried to shy away from your continued fiddling with the lights. “What is this?” he asked with a laugh.

“I dunno. You’re adorable, and I couldn’t help myself.”

“But YOU!” He laughed as he helped you off of him, and your aching muscles appreciated his strength and care. After swiftly unwrapping the tinsel garland from his neck, he brushed it over your nose, making you giggle even more. “You are the cute one! All you! Admit it!” 

You weakly flailed at his assault, too tired to bat his hands away, but remained firm. “Nope! You’re cute too, and you can’t do anything about it!” His attack didn’t last long, and a deep sigh from him told you he was growing sleepy as well. You fell to the bed together in a giggling heap, barely moving the lights to the side first, their wild colors cascading over you. 

You nuzzled up against him and said with a grin, “I’m never going to look at Christmas lights the same way after tonight.” 

“That’s fair payback,” he replied, cradling you in his arms. “I’ll never see Christmas as a time of year to hide from again. As nice as it is out in space, I’d rather be here with you.”


	7. Set the Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't get this image out of my mind. No warnings needed- Reader-chan gives Saeyoung a nice time. 
> 
> If you are curious, he's listening to a playlist of synthwave mostly.   
> The song he enjoys driving to at night is "Stars of the Night" by Dynatron. The next track is "Poison" by Dance with the Dead, and the song he picks at the end is "Black Blood and Red Kiss" by Gunship. I was writing a different fic when YouTube first recommended a synthwave mix to me, which had two results - Getting me hooked, and causing me to firmly headcanon that Saeyoung would really dig it too.

Relaxation washed over you as you entered the comforting embrace of home. Not that shopping had been particularly taxing, but as you spent more of your days tucked away in the bunker with your little family, the outside world began to feel like a senselessly noisy and rude place. As you headed to the kitchen to set down your bags, you looked around for any signs of your husband or brother-in-law. A few empty cans and chip bags on the coffee table and a dog-eared novel by the recliner were all you saw of the two. 

Groceries tucked away - mostly just your favorite snacks and treats - you set about searching for Saeyoung. A quick peek into his computer lair yielded no results, other than the absence of its familiar electronic hum. It was rare for him to turn off his systems completely. Surely nothing was wrong with it, as you would have found him on the floor, elbow deep in cables if that had been the case. 

Had he taken your advice, then? Saeyoung was always doing something. Working, playing games, goofing around with you. It made life interesting, but you knew he was also struggling with overcoming stress and depression, so you had suggested he make some space for himself away from the busy buzz of life from time to time. Hoping this was the case, you quietly poked around the house, curious as to what he was up to. 

A sliver of light drew your eyes to the door of your shared bedroom. Though you held no delusions of being able to sneak up on the former agent, you stilled your breath as you approached. Once the door was open far enough to see in, you spotted him. 

There on the bed was Saeyoung, sprawled out and looking comfortable and content. He had his bright orange headphones on, their noise cancellation securing him in a world of his own. You could only hear the faintest hint of music - uptempo with heavy bass. Eyes closed, reclining on the bed, his head nodding almost imperceptibly along with the beat, a faint smile curving his lips - he was beautiful. 

You weren’t sure if he was aware of your presence, but the sight of him drew you further into the room. The hem of his shirt had ridden up, exposing a bit of belly and a hint of his hips peeking out from his tight jeans. It soothed your heart to see your husband relaxed for a change, yet that expanse of skin sent shivers across your own. 

Your feet had deposited you at the foot of the bed when he spoke suddenly, and much louder than usual thanks to his headphones. “Do you need something, sweetie?” He propped himself up on an elbow and uncovered one ear, waiting for your response. 

So much for letting him rest. “Yeah… you.” 

His grip on the headphones slipped and snapped back over his ear, making him wince. Despite that, he still grinned up at you, a light blush dusting his cheeks. You weren’t often the one to be forward, but it was always worth it since it flustered him so. 

Before he could react, you joined him on the bed, kneeling at his side so you could lean down to kiss him. He reached up to remove his headphones, and on a whim, you quickly grabbed and guided his hands to your shoulders instead. Saeyoung tilted his head to the side, giving you a little smirk that said he was on board for whatever you had planned. 

Certain he had gotten the message, your hands left his so they could finally seek out their intended goal, skating over the skin just above the hem of his jeans. You relished in the way he sucked in air at your touch before deepening the kiss. His tongue found yours, coaxing you into a familiar and intimate dance. Tasting him only made you want more. 

Lightheaded and needy, you broke the kiss and sat back. When he tried to follow, you stopped him with a hand to his chest and a finger to your lips. You imagined him serene, lost in the experience while riding along with the beat. Hopefully, your actions would be enough to tell him so. 

You moved further down the bed so you could kiss the strip of skin that had been calling to you all this time. The second your lips brushed his abdomen, his body responded in one long wave, and you heard a quiet moan over muffled electronica. You smiled against his belly, kissing anywhere you desired, luxuriating in this slow exploration. The initial surprise had passed, and you saw Saeyoung cross his arms behind his head, allowing him to relax while watching you. 

Kissing along the hem of his jeans stoked the building fire within you, and a sigh left your lips at the thought of tasting your true goal. You sat up again and began to play with the button of his jeans, gazing up at him through your eyelashes, awaiting his consent. He nodded enthusiastically, and you undid his jeans and helped him get free of them. Saeyoung shivered as you traced a finger along the edge of his crimson boxer briefs, lingering on the fine trail of ginger fuzz you loved so much. When you curled a finger into the band, you heard your husband’s overloud voice. “Slowly.”

Your illusion of control melted away at that offkey command. Just as his presence in the room had compelled you to please him, you would gladly do as he asked. Kissing the inside of his thighs, you relished in the way his muscles shivered beneath your lips. You slowly worked your way up to the edge of his underwear before switching to the other thigh, which trembled for you so deliciously too. 

You paused to grin up at him - his crimson locks wild about his face - before planting a hand on each of his thighs and dipping your head down once more. His muscles tightened under your palms, and you relished the feeling of his anticipation. He could wait a little longer. One breath... Two... Then you touched the tip of your tongue to the fabric. Saeyoung let out a hissing breath, and you heard movement against the sheets. You took your time working your way up the fabric, over his balls and to the base of his shaft. After wetting your tongue again, you turned your head so you could wrap your lips around his covered cock. On a whim, you let out a long breath, warming the material and eliciting a strangled cry from Saeyoung. Inspired by his reaction, you repeated the process along his entire length, savoring his squirming. 

When you reached the head of his cock, you lapped at it, tasting the bitter essence that had soaked through the fabric. That moment hit both of you hard. For you, his taste, his needy whines left you aching to taste more of him, winding you up tight. Saeyoung released the knots of blanket he was gripping onto and groaned out your name. You looked up to see that he was holding up a finger, asking you to wait. Getting the hint, you moved out of the way so that he could lift his hips from the bed and free himself from his briefs. He only bothered getting one leg out of them, so eager was he for you to continue. 

You blew him a kiss before settling back down between his thighs. It was easy to understand why he loved being the one in control in bed - His loud bark of, “Please!” as your breath ghosted over his cock made you feel deliciously powerful. Not wanting to leave him suffering any longer, you let the tip of your tongue flutter along his salty flesh, making his back arc off the bed. Saeyoung’s cute sounds of frustration filled the room, punctuated by a change in the beat as a new song began on his playlist. 

He let out a long stuttering sigh as you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock before taking it into your mouth. You moaned around his length, tasting him thoroughly at last, equally his Goddess and his willing servant. The bass beat that thrummed through him was one you knew well - his favorite track to drive to once the sun had set and the city lights twinkled as earthly stars around you. After a few moments, you realized that the pace you settled into synced up with the music. When you looked up at Saeyoung, curious if he had noticed, you saw that he was leaning back again, eyes closed in bliss. His long fingers slipped under his shirt, trailing over his abs as he luxuriated in the moment. 

This moment was everything you had hoped for and more- to give him a chance to relax in hedonistic ecstasy. The track faded out, drifting into something with a frantic tempo and Saeyoung responded in turn, bucking into your mouth along with it. One of his hands began twisting into the sheets again, the other clutching at the air. Your name left his lips in a vehement whisper, and his back bowed, his muscles trembling with tension. You wrapped your lips tightly around his length, running your tongue from side to side, willing him to let go. With a staccato moan, he came, crashing back down to the bed. You drank down every drop of him, kissing the tip of his cock before resting your head on his thigh so you could catch your breath. 

Saeyoung removed his headphones, dropping them somewhere next to you. It was your turn to zone out to the music as he sat up and combed his fingers through your hair. “Babe… that was incredible.” You replied with a sleepy sound of contentment, nuzzling against his leg. “Mmm, I hope you aren’t too sleepy yet. Wait, I know what will help.” He leaned back again, plucking his phone off the headboard. With a few taps, he transferred the audio over to the speakers in your room, filling it with a slow piano melody entwined with a seductive beat. He helped you sit up and guided you to rest your head on the pillows, following you down. “I think you might like this one… Either way, I’ll make sure you have good memories of it after tonight…”


End file.
